


Part Two: Draco Lucius Malfoy

by FanFicAddict7



Series: A Generation Of Scars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Draco must learn to live with himself after the events of the Second Wizarding War





	Part Two: Draco Lucius Malfoy

The first week after the war, Draco spent a lot of time scared that maybe it wasn’t really over. He’d wake up at night in a cold sweat. The night terrors were persistent. After that first week, he decided he sleep wasn’t that important. He started going by Harry’s house, hoping to run into him, scared of what would happen if he actually did come across Harry. So for a week, Draco spent a week on Harry’s street, gathering the courage to knock on the door. Finally, he got the courage to go up to the door. No one answered, but through the front window, Draco could tell the house was trashed. Worried about Harry, Draco decided he had to be brave for once in his like and go in. He performed a spell as he walked in, confirming Harry was indeed in the house, sleeping upstairs. Draco began repairing everything, putting all of Harry’s possessions back together. After he finished, he decided to make a stew for Harry, so he’d have food when he woke up. What he didn’t count on was Harry waking up. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?” 

Draco spun around, dropping the wooden spoon he had been stirring with. 

“P-Potter, hi. I was-I was just trying to help. I can’t sleep anymore and thought I’d make sure you’re ok. I’m sorry, I’ll just leave” Draco looked at his feet the entire time, too nervous to look Harry in the eye.

“What are you cooking.”

“Excuse me?”

“You were stirring a pot on the stove. What are you cooking.”

“Oh, it is a stew recipe my mom taught me. It’s the only meal I know how to cook.”

“Smells good.”

And so Harry began trying to have a conversation with Draco while Draco tried not to ruin the stew he was making. It was the first time since before the war that either of them felt okay.


End file.
